


Leap of Faith

by HardiganCaptain



Category: Scenes of a Sexual Nature (2006)
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain





	Leap of Faith

Hesitant fingers tangled with your own, the nervous energy making his palm twitch against yours.

“Breathe.” Keeping your voice low, your fingers tightened, threading closer with his as you brushed your thumb along his knuckle. “Just breathe.”

“I am.” He hissed back, shooting you a look as the man standing before you droned on and on. “I ain’t half nervous, babe. This is serious.”

A throat clearing brought a flush to his cheeks, his grip tightening on your hand until you could tell numbness was going to be an issue.

“Noel, rela-“

“Are you going to answer, boy?”

“Hmm, what’s that?” His fingers on his free hand tugged lightly on his vest, the smile that quirked his lips nervous.

“Do you remember anything I just said? You do want to do this, don’t you?”

“Course I do!”

You couldn’t help laughing, the noise soft but it echoed and others joined you, family and friends joining in your amusement. The flush on his cheeks deepened, his ears pinking with it.

“It’s okay, I’ll be with you the whole way, rough ride or not you’re stuck with me, okay?”

“Yeah, alright.” The grin he sent you made you feel odd, a bit protective and weak all at once. “Sounds good, babe.”

You weren’t sure you were ready for this kind of leap either, felt queasy the more you thought about it, but pretending to be confident for Noel’s sake was helping. Giving his hand a light squeeze, you stared down at your feet and tried to ignore the way your stomach kept trying to crawl into your throat, kept the confident smirk firmly in place.

“Babe?”

Lifting your head, you winked at him, taking a deep breath.

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” He continued, the worry that that was exactly what you were thinking, showing on his ever expressive face.

“Oh no, you talked me into this. I’m not going to back out now.”

The hearty laughter behind you, made you bite down on your lower lip. Squeezing his hand lightly, you tried to silently soothe him not wanting to cause anymore laughter.

“Get on with it! Quit stallin’.”

There was no backing out of it, you couldn’t do that to him after all the bragging he’d done for months, it’d cut him too deep. Taking a long breath, you shook loose of his grip and stepped onto the ledge, your heart threatening to jump up your throat.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“Well you didn’t stop me.” His voice held a note of fear you could reciprocate easily. “Shoulda shut me up when we had the chance, eh?”

“Just, shut up.” You muttered, toes curling in your shoes. “Stop tugging at your vest, you’ll make it loose.”

“Next time I pop off at the mouth and get us in deep, you smack me, yeah?”

“Just…” Sighing, you gave him a sharp shove, his eyes widening in shock as he reached out and grabbed the front of your vest, taking you with him as he fell.

You screamed the whole way down, more in surprise than fear, feeling entirely justified due to the wind rushing past your ears and the ground rushing towards you. The next time, you promised yourself, that Noel wrote a check with that mouth of his, he was on his own. A few moments later, as you bounced lightly on the end of the nylon chord, you laughed at the lack of colour on his face as he did the same.

“Oh it’s easy, done it loads of times.” You mocked him breathlessly, “Bit of bungee jumping? Pfft, only little girls are scared of doing that!”

“I mean it, next time you smack me proper.” He wheezed, squirming and twisting to try and get loose. “What kind of a nutter does things like this, eh? I think I can taste what I had for dinner last week! … Oi, hold on, you pushed me! You dirty slag!”

“You were going to back out, I could tell. It was just a nudge.”

“Pushed me to my death! I can feel my heart in my throat… I’ve a medical condition, I shouldn’t be doing things like this. Could have offed myself!”

“ADHD isn’t a medical condition…”

“I could have died!"


End file.
